It's About Time
by write-the-other-way
Summary: Finally the Luke and Lorelai fluff you have been waiting for. Chapters about the important events in their lives [i.e. Engagement, wedding, kids… etc] SO ENJOY
1. Coffeeless Luke

I wrote this a while ago… yah, I am going threw all these random stories, some I don't even understand what is going on myself, but anyways. I read this one, and I think I am going to merge this idea with another one. It's going to be main events in Luke and Lorelai's lives, (i.e. Engagement, wedding, kids… etc) I'm warning you know, if you like a lot of drama these might not be the kind of stories for you, these chapters are going to be just about 100 Luke and Lorelai, and most of them will probably be happy endings- if you like Luke and Lorelai and especially if you dislike Chris.

SUMMARY: Finally the Lorelai/Luke fluff you have been waiting for. Chapters about the important events in their lives (i.e. Engagement, wedding, kids… etc) SO ENJOY!

Declaimer: I don't own it… although I did put it on my Christmas list so things may change…

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO KEEP GOING!

MEG.

Luke had the weekend planned out for him and his girlfriend of one year. He was going to take Lorelai camping and fishing. He knew, for a fact, those were not her favorite things to do, but she happily accepted interested in quote 'being all alone in a forest, with my guy'. However, Luke saw it as the perfect opportunity to get down on one knee. The plans were already set. Luke and Lorelai would leave at noon on Friday, stay over night in a tent, the next morning go fishing, again sleep in the tent, and finally on Sunday Luke would bring her out on the lake and propose. It was the perfect idea. Luke loved Lorelai. He wanted them to be married; he wanted them to start a family together.

Luke looked at the back of his pickup truck. It was full, there was no way he was going fit anything else in it, but he forgot one thing, the coffee. Going fishing meant getting up at 5:00 in the morning, which meant coffee to Lorelai. He tried to fit the jumbo thermos in another bag, tried to put it on top but it wouldn't fit, so he just put it back inside and went to get Lorelai.

Once at Lorelai's he glanced at his watch. It was 11:30, the exact time he planned to pick her up, but she was nowhere to be seen. He went into the house, but he couldn't find her. He made his way upstairs, and there was Lorelai, sleeping on the bed. He rolled his eyes, taking the day off today meant sleeping for Lorelai. He first, before waking her went downstairs and made her breakfast… brunch, no… more like lunch. He brought it up to her on a tray and she woke up when he came in. They ate breakfast together and hit the road, one hour later that expected.

On the way, three hours after they left, Lorelai was hungry; so they stopped at a small diner for lunch and were back on the road. "So, are we there yet?" Lorelai asked anxious to see what the big deal about camping is.

"Nope, in an hour or so"

"An hour! Are you kidding me! I'm going to rot in this seat! I'm not even going to make it to the camping place!" Lorelai complained.

"Well at least I have a lake to throw the body into"

"Hey!" Lorelai said and hit his arm playfully. "So you really think camping is fun?"

"Not the drive, but once you get there it's pretty cool"

"Okay… but if I get bored I'm the one who's going to throw YOU in the lake" Lorelai joked.

After they got there Luke unpacked while Lorelai was sleeping in the truck. She slept a lot lately, but he knew she was working really hard at the inn. After he set up the tent he heard the truck door shut and he saw Lorelai walk out rubbing her eyes, not paying attention to where she was going she tripped over the fire pit and Luke jumped to catch her fall. She fell right on top of him and smiled, she kissed him and quoted a line from a ridicules movie. After they got up Lorelai looked around at everything. "Wow, foresty" She smiled. It was dark so Luke was setting up a fire. Lorelai went into the truck and got Luke's' coat off the seat and put it on.

"You know your coat is in the tent," Luke said, although he thought she looked pretty nice in his jacket.

"I know, you can wear it if you want." She joked and sat on the wooden bench like stub. Luke grabbed a stick and a bag of marshmallows. "Yah!" Lorelai clapped, "Marshmallows are sooo good! But smores are better" She said and pouted. He laughed and took out a bag of chocolate and graham crackers.

"Oh my gosh I LOVE YOU!" She said taking the bag.

He put a marshmallow on the stick and gave it to her. "Your kidding right?"

"What?" Luke asked. She grabbed the marshmallows from him and put 4 on her stick. He laughed, again, but all he was thinking about was Sunday, when he would propose. Lorelai giggled and rested her head on Luke's arm while roasting her marshmallows; after they turned golden brown she took them off the stick and put one in her mouth.

"Hot" She mumbled. "You want one?" She asked Luke.

"No" He said but Lorelai couldn't resist, she shoved the marshmallow in his mouth.

"This tastes really bad," He said

"Nuh uh, you know you like it"

"No, I really can say I don't"

"Stop complaining or I'm putting another one in your mouth."

Luke went silent.

So that is engagement PART ONE. Hm, Lorelai with no coffee… this could turn out, errm, interesting.

The more reviews the more I write!

MEG


	2. Not exactly how I planned

"Ouch" Lorelai complained after stabbing herself with the hook.

"Here let me do it" Luke went over and took the rod from her, applying the bait without stabbing himself, then went over to the other side of the boat.

"Wow, someone's grumpy in the morning" Lorelai said.

"I'm only grumpy because I had to drive into town, which is a half an hour away from here, to get you coffee"

"I can't believe you didn't bring me coffee, nor anticipate the fact that I would want coffee at five o'clock in the morning." Lorelai said.

"Yah, well now there's no fish out here," Luke complained.

"Sorry" Lorelai said softly.

"No, I'm not mad at you… just thinking" Luke said trying to phrase it correctly.

"Thinking?" Lorelai asked and put down her rod, moving over to Luke.

"Yah, about us" Luke said and Lorelai's eyes grew big. "No, not in the bad way, in the good way, like you and me, we're going well."

"What's up?" Lorelai asked and put down Luke's rod. _(Yes I know that was dirty)_

"Nothing" Luke replied a little too quickly.

"Luke common, tell me please"

"It's nothing okay, well nothing you can know about"

Lorelai was taken back from this; she thought Luke was mad at her and hiding something from her.

Luke sighed, common Lorelai, he thought, just drop it, I can't exactly tell you I'm going to propose to you tomorrow and I'm thinking about how I'm going to do that.

"Fine" Lorelai said quietly and sat in the middle of the boat.

"Lorelai please understand if I could tell you, I would" Luke said and sat next to her.

Lorelai avoided his glance and simply said "Can we go back to the tent now?"

Luke simply nodded and started the boat.

Wait a go Danes; you screwed it up before it even began.

* * *

Lorelai was silent for the rest of the day, simply hanging out at the lake and Luke did his best to get her to understand he really couldn't tell her what was going on. It wasn't a bad secret, it was one he was hoping she was going to like, and not be upset about, that plan backfired.

That night they both sat at the fire, Lorelai was reading a magazine and Luke was poking the fire with a stick.

"I'm sorry" Luke said simply, Lorelai looked up from her magazine.

"For what?"

"I don't know, what ever I did this morning, I'm sorry" Luke said.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm a coffee addicted person who needs caffeine at five o'clock in the morning, I'm also sorry that my boyfriend of one year didn't know that I was a caffeine addicted person who-" Lorelai said with attitude, and was cut off by Luke.

"I know you love coffee, I'm sorry, I was just thinking-"

"About something I'm not aloud to know about, you already told me that"

Luke closed his eyes hoping the answer of how to fix this would be on the inside of his eyelids or something.

"I'm not mad okay, just bugged you're not telling me something," Lorelai said setting her magazine on the ground beside her.

"Come here" Lorelai half smiled and went over to Luke and sat on his lap. _(Yah I know that was in an episode last season, but it's SO cute!)_

"I'm hiding something from you that you can't know about because it's a surprise for you"

"A surprise party?" Lorelai asked.

"No"

"A penguin?"

"No, just don't ask, you'll find out sooner or later"

"Fine" Lorelai said and rolled her eyes.

"So we're good?" Luke asked.

"Totally, but the surprise better be damn good" She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

Luke thought to himself… he hoped the proposal was going to be good.

* * *

At about two o'clock in the morning, Lorelai woke up for the third time. It wasn't that the hard ground she was sleeping on was extremely uncomfortable, or that she kept hearing noises from the forest, it was really bugging her not knowing what the surprise was.

Luke never kept secrets from her, it was very hard to surprise Lorelai Gilmore, so what could this surprise be?

She couldn't clear her head so she got up and unzipped the tent quietly before sneaking out.

Sure in Stars Hollow they had bright stars, but there were way more stars out tonight blanketing the sky. There were still red coals in the fire from a couple of hours ago.

Lorelai was looking at the stars so intently; she didn't realize Luke coming out of the tent behind her.

"Hey" When he spoke she jumped.

"Oh my gosh warn me before you sneak up on me!"

"Sorry" Luke said and stood next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking at the stars, and I couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"I really want to know what the surprise was," Lorelai said.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" Luke went back in the tent and then came back out.

"But only because you wanted to know." Luke said and then got down on one knee, startling Lorelai. "Lorelai I know that I forgot your coffee, and I am really bad at keeping a secret apparently, but some how you still love me" Lorelai laughed a little threw the tears. "And I don't know why you do, but you're my best friend, and I love you, Lorelai will you marry me?"

Lorelai looked like she was going to faint, she quietly whispered yes and threw her arms around Luke before kissing him.

"I can ask you tomorrow how I originally planned you know." Luke said, Lorelai still in his arms.

"No this was perfect, believe me" Lorelai said.

* * *

Engagement CHECK MARK

WOO… okay I had this planned out, but now I'm just thinking… the only reason I write these is for the people reading them… so tell me what you want next… almost anything's open, except NO CHRIS… um, and well that's about all your restrictions, so review and tell me what you want next.

MEGGAN


	3. YOU'RE PREGNANT!

**It had been exactly five days since they arrived home from camping… and they had somehow managed to keep it a secret. Something inside Lorelai told her to tell her mother before the town… that something was Luke. He know Lorelai and her mother didn't have the best of relationships, but he also knew that if Emily Gilmore was the last to know, things would get ugly. They were planning on telling the Gilmore's at their weekly Friday-night-dinner, which was tonight. Rory was going to be their, on a rare occasion, after getting a break in her studies so she could see the reaction on Emily's face. **

**Lorelai only wore her engagement ring at home so people wouldn't find out, although she was in love with the ring. It was perfect, the perfect cut, the perfect size, and the perfect style… the best part was Luke didn't have to ask Rory or ask Lorelai what she wanted… he just _knew_. **

**Lorelai and Luke only quickly discussed wedding plans and came to conclusion Lorelai wanted snow and for it to be an over the top, town party. Luke wasn't thrilled that she choose those exact words… town parties usually caused him to run to the other side of the hill when mentioned, but the only reason he was going to do a big wedding was for Lorelai; so he wanted it to be perfect. Exactly how she wanted it to be… if she wanted him to wear a funny hat, he would… if she wanted him to wear tights he… well, no he drew the line at tights.

* * *

**

**Lorelai sat in perhaps her least favorite spot in the world… the Gilmore-sofa. Luke and Richard were in some sort of conversation about insurance, or sports, or spitting… what ever guys talk about, she wasn't really paying attention… she was more preoccupied looking at her watch, counting how late Rory was. Emily wasn't in the room, thankfully, she was still upstairs getting changed after being later than Lorelai and Luke for dinner. **

**Twelve minutes and thirty seconds past before Lorelai heard a car door shut. She jumped up and announced that she's going to get it. She ran, well as fast as you can run in heels to the door to greet her tardy daughter. **

"**Why are you so late?" Lorelai scolded as her daughter met her at the door.**

"**Sorry, traffic" Rory said and handed her coat to the maid.**

"**No-no-no, I've heard that excuse before, in fact, I've used that excuse before… why were you late?" Lorelai said still standing in the foyer. **

"**I stopped at the gas station" Rory said and looked down.**

"**Oh my god you had food there didn't you?" Lorelai said pointing an excusing finger at her daughter. **

"**No" Rory said trying to hide it.**

"**You little rat, you had a doughnut, I can smell it." **

"**Sorry Mom, but usually when you tell Grandma life-changing news diner is really delayed because of the argument, or we totally skip it" **

"**Rory!" Lorelai said.**

"**Girl are you coming or are you just going to stay in the foyer forever?" Emily shouted from the living room. **

"**Well if Rory had anything to do with it we would eat dinner in our cars" Lorelai mumbled under her breath making fun of Rory.**

"**What was that?" Emily shouted from the living room.**

"**Nothing Mother, we're coming" Lorelai shot an evil eye at Rory.**

"**Mom" Rory said making Lorelai turn around.**

"**I have a doughnut for you in my purse" Rory said smiling.**

"**Oh bless you child." Lorelai said and took the rapped doughnut out of Rory's purse and put it in her own purse, which hadn't left her side since she go there: For quick exit potential? Lorelai didn't know, but she wasn't going to let go of this purse until red alert was off. **

"**Okay sit down you two… I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." **

**Lorelai and Rory exchanged worried looks.**

"**Um, why Mom?" Lorelai asked as she sat on the couch in between Luke and Rory. Luke looked a little pale, the way he usually looked while in the Gilmore's house… but Lorelai was sure that it wasn't the normal fear.**

"**Well, you're usually quiet when you have something important to say especially when Rory isn't here." **

"**Wow, um, okay, I was going to wait until diner… but here you go, Luke and I-" Lorelai was cut off by the maid walking into the room.**

"**Mrs. Gilmore the dinner is ready" **

"**Donna, I have already told you, dinner is at seven and anyways, you interrupted my daughter who was going to tell us something very important, you should stay and listen too" Emily said.**

"**Wow a crowd… well…" Lorelai shifted uneasily and Luke spoke up.**

"**Lorelai and I are getting married." Luke blurted out.**

"**Brave, brave man" Lorelai muttered under her breath.**

"**Well then… congratulations" Richard said raising his glass.**

"**It's about time, I mean you two got together, what a year ago" Emily said**

"**Oh, well yah…" Lorelai stumbled on her words.**

"**I mean I was wondering if it was ever going to happen" Emily said.**

"**So you're happy about this" Rory asked apparently just as confused as Lorelai was. Lorelai was happy; Emily was being _Kind _for once. She took a drink from her glass of water on the table. **

"**Yes, I mean at least this time Lorelai wont raise a child out of wedlock" **

**Lorelai spit out her drink all over Luke.**

"**Excuse Me," She said chocking.**

"**Mom you're pregnant?" Rory asked.**

"**If course she is, that's why she's drinking water and she told us right away" Emily said "It's only been a week and she told us about something important in her life, that beets every other important thing by about a month" **

"**Mom I'm not pregnant, I'm drinking water because I'm not feeling well"**

"**Why aren't you feeling well?"**

"**I don't know Mom, I'm probably getting sick" Lorelai said.**

"**So you're not pregnant?" Emily asked.**

"**No Mom, I'm not pregnant" Lorelai said.**

"**So are you happy about this engagement and that's why you told us so early, or did you drive to Vegas one night and elope so this is one of those things where you tell me something and then make us happy and then startle us with the actual news you were going to tell us?" Emily asked.**

"**We didn't elope, we're getting married this winter" Luke chimed in.**

"**And I am happy" Lorelai added.**

"**Me too" Luke said and they smiled at each other. **

"**What about you Rory, how do you feel about this?" **

"**I'm happy, Mom's happy, Luke's happy I'm good" Rory said.**

"**So a winter wedding?" Emily asked.**

"**Yah, I want it to be in the snow" **

"**Okay… can I help you plan or is this one of those things where you shut me out of your life completely?"**

"**You can help plan if you want Mom" Lorelai said biting her lip.**

**Everyone took a sip of their drinks and Emily put hers down before asking, "So you're not pregnant?" **

**Lorelai, Luke and Rory looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**

**Diner went pretty well, Emily wrote down everything they had to do in order to pull off this wedding in seven months; like she was actually the wedding planner or something. Luke was pretty quiet, as usual in the Gilmore house, and Lorelai and Rory took turns rolling their eyes at what Emily said. **

"**So you got that done, how are you guys gunna tell the town," Rory asked from the back seat of the jeep on the way home.**

"**I dunno yet" Lorelai shrugged. **

"**I say you do it the way you told me," Rory said sarcastically. **

"**Rory I already told you I was sorry, it was like two o'clock in the morning and I didn't want to call you so I-"**

"**Text me. 'I'm getting married' Insert smiley face here" Rory said.**

"**I didn't put a smiley face in it" Lorelai said.**

"**Yah but I could tell you were smiling." Rory laughed. **

**When they pulled into Stars Hollow they were alarmed by the posters everywhere reading 'Congratulations Luke and Lorelai' and everyone standing in the Town Square. **

"**Rory…" Lorelai said.**

"**It wasn't me… trust me" Rory said, just as amazed as Lorelai was.

* * *

****Short chapter… well actually I only wrote a short amount tonight, I wrote most of this at lunch… well anyways, thank you everyone for the ideas… **

**In your review please add:**

**Characters you want to see**

**Things you want to happen**

**Further chapter ideas**

**THANKS insert happy face here **

**MEGGAN**


	4. Jaw Dropping Announcement

Lorelai laughed at what she was seeing. On stage, Kirk was doing the chicken dance alongside with Mss. Patty, Babbette and Andrew. Yeah the town was crazy, but she wouldn't want to live anywhere else but here. Sookie also at the party invited Emily and Richard. Luke was smiling watching them, yes Luke was smiling in public, it was rare, but tonight he seemed really happy… well except when the town told him how they found out about the engagement… that just made Luke question why he lived in Stars Hollow even more.

So after they arrived at the party, Lorelai, Luke and Rory sat down while Babbette and Mss. Patty explained how they found out. And this is the crazy story they got told.

So this all started early Monday morning. Lorelai stayed home that morning because she wasn't feeling well, and started throwing up at five in the morning, so when the mailman came at six, she personally got her mail. Because Lorelai was so tired and hadn't had coffee in more than three days, she didn't take off her engagement ring, so the mailman saw it and immediately went over to Babbette's house to give some very valuable information.

When the mailman went over to Babbette's, he couldn't hold it in so he whispered to Morey that Lorelai and Luke were engaged, apparently thinking Morey wouldn't tell the whole town.

Well, he was wrong, because Morey told the next best. Monday night Babbette noticed Morey was acting like a 'cat', because he was being so quite, so she pressured him until he spilled, telling Babbette what he thought the mailman told him: Luke and Lorelai got married in Vegas, taking a detour from the camping trip. So Babbette does what she usually does and called Mss. Patty.

Mss. Patty noted that Lorelai did seem to be glowing after the trip… and maybe she wasn't just glowing because she was happy…

When Mss. Patty mentioned this to Taylor at Doose's, he was quick to jump in with the fact that Lorelai was looking at pregnancy tests in the store the other day. Although, when he reconsidered it she may have been looking at the bag of Oreo's right next to them, but that point didn't exactly make it out to the town.

By this time, the whole town was convinced Luke and Lorelai had eloped on the trip because Lorelai was expecting.

The whole town was ecstatic; they started planning the ultimate wedding/baby shower for the newlyweds for the next Friday. Sookie was in charge of the food, Lane's band was doing music, and people in the town chipped in with decorations and presents.

This would have been just fine staying in the close proximity of the town, but when Emily Gilmore called the Inn looking for Lorelai, Michel so nicely informed her that she was probably at the doctor's office with her new husband getting their offspring's heart rate checked out to make sure everything is a-okay.

Emily was outraged and wanted to call Lorelai right away and yell at her, but Richard said that she should just wait and see how long it takes for Lorelai and Luke to tell them the truth. They had until Friday… until the party Sookie had invited them to.

Emily played it cool at the Friday night dinner, until she was actually convinced Luke and Lorelai didn't elope, and were not expecting a child… by then it was too late to call Sookie.

Yeah the town was completely nuts, but their hearts were in the right place… well, maybe.

"You want a drink?" Luke asked leaning over to Lorelai. Lorelai jumped breaking out of her daydream.

"No I'm fine" Lorelai replied and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Trying to get me drunk?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, just want to make sure everything's okay" Luke replied.

"Just because I wont have a drink means I'm not okay?" Lorelai said a little too loudly and the whole town looked at her and Luke.

Lorelai was frustrated, so she grabbed Luke by his sleeve and pulled him towards the diner.

One they were inside and Lorelai shut the door, she began speaking.

"Why do you want me to have a drink so bad?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just saying…" Luke started. "You haven't had any coffee all week, and you're not feeling well."

"Maybe I haven't had any coffee or a drink BECAUSE I'm not feeling well" Lorelai said loudly.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I don't even know why we're in this fight."

They both sighed and looked at each other. Luke was about to apologize once more when Rory came threw the door.

"So sorry, but Mom, Grandma really wants to talk to you, something about not leaving your own party… are you okay?" Rory asked looking at Lorelai who was in tears.

"I'm fine" Lorelai said whipping her eyes.

"Okay… well, I'm going outside, come get me if you need me"

The whole time Luke was starring at Lorelai, the puzzle pieces fit together in his head. Rory didn't actually leave the diner yet when Luke started talking.

"Are you pregnant?" Luke asked. This got Lorelai's attention.

"Mom you're pregnant?" Rory asked.

The room was silent and Lorelai looked at Luke with a shocked expression… "How did you know?" She asked.

"We've been spending way too much time together." Luke joked but then looked at her seriously, "So you're pregnant"

"Says the test" Lorelai said and Luke surprised her when he pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes.

"So you're pregnant" He smiled.

"Yupp" Lorelai said relived Luke was happy.

At that happy moment, Emily Gilmore burst threw the door.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I demand an explanation!"

Bum bum BUMMMMM!

Oh yah anyone who wants to have some fun with this story…

In your review write a character, and a word you want that character to say. If it's dirty, rude or involves CHRIS then I won't add it, but otherwise… HAVE FUN :)

Review please :)


	5. Telling The Parents

_I'm having one of those moments… it happens on occasion, I have suddenly have an urge to just forget my surroundings and devote my self to writing fan fictions… it's weird, if I finish this chapter, and post it by tonight (January 2, 2007) Then this would be the third thing I have posted today. I am going to take full advantage of this random moment, and write you a chapter I hope you will love, but tell me how much you love it, or hate it, in your review please!

* * *

_

**It's About Time**

_Telling The Parents

* * *

_

Luke's knuckles were almost white as he gripped the steering wheel on the way to the Gilmore's house. '_It wont be that bad… maybe… I hope… who am I kidding? Lorelai's pregnant again and this time it's my fault.' _Luke thought to himself and looked over at Lorelai who was starring right again, looking like she was ready to take on the world.

"It's going to go just fine," Rory said, sitting on the other side of Lorelai who was in the middle, causing both Lorelai and Luke to come out of their own thoughts.

"I know, we have a plan," Lorelai said.

"Here we go again," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"We're going to go in, the maid is going to ask for our coats, Luke is going to _accidentally _misplace his wallet," Lorelai started, and used air quotes around the word accidentally, "Then, he is going to go back out into the truck to find his wallet." Lorelai said.

"Why do I need my wallet during dinner?" Luke asked, cutting off Lorelai.

"Do not question me," Lorelai said with a threatening stare. "You're the reason we're in this mess bucko… well so am I partially, but Emily and Richard Gilmore wont see it that way…no sir-e," Luke rolled his eyes and recognized Lorelai was going into full on rant mode, "they'll see it as 'Lorelai once again got pregnant, this time from a guy she just announced she was getting married to… Lorelai, were you pregnant last week? Did you lie to us when you said you weren't? How dare you, for that I am going to… do that thing I do by making you feel incredibly guilty and sad until you are forced to bag for forgiveness making me satisfied." Lorelai said and threw her hands up in the air.

"Wow" Rory chimed in.

"I'm just saying they'll probably realize something is going on when I go out into the truck to get my wallet, when I don't even need my wallet for dinner." Luke said and then adding, "Which might make the dinner harder"

"Fine… fine, you lost your cell phone, okay? You lost your cell phone and you're expecting a call and you need to have your cell phone with you" Lorelai said.

"But they don't let us keep our cell phones on at dinner, and the fact that Luke wanted to keep his cell phone on at dinner may make them dislike him more, which may make the circumstances a bit tougher." Rory added.

"Do you guys have a better plan?" Lorelai asked.

"We could just tell them the truth and _wait _to see what their reaction is going to be" Luke said, but quickly took back what he said when both Lorelai and Rory were starring at him with a look that asked, 'Are you crazy?' "Never mind" He quickly added, the rest of the way was silent, everyone in their own thoughts about how this evening would turn out.

* * *

"Hi" Lorelai said quickly and handed the maid her coat, followed by Rory and Luke. She quickly glanced down at her stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn this top, it looks like I'm showing" Lorelai said.

"Mom you can't be showing, you're only like two weeks-" Rory started but was cut off by Emily Gilmore.

"What can't your mother show?" She asked.

"Uh the Dragonfly…" Rory started.

"Yeah, right the… uh people want to come look at the Dragonfly, but they can't because… well, the uh-" Lorelai started also not knowing what to say.

"Paint is wet" Luke chimed in.

"I didn't know you were painting the Dragonfly" Emily said as they all went into the sitting room.

"Oh I wasn't, but now I am… you know, old paint and stuff" Lorelai said.

"How can it be old paint you just re-painted it last year at the opening?" Emily asked causing all three of the guests to look at each other.

"They didn't paint a wall," Rory added.

"Well that's not very smart, when you paint walls you should paint them all Lorelai, you should really look into the painters and why they didn't paint that one wall" Emily said, apparently buying their story.

"I will, right away Mom"

"What's all this about paint?" Richard asked as he came down the stairs.

"Lorelai's Inn has a wall that they didn't paint" Emily said.

"That's very weird, when you re-do an establishment you should have every wall re-painted" Richard said as he poured drinks at the drink cart.

"I know Dad, I'll get right on that, now can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, what would everyone like to drink?" Richard asked causing more tension in the air for Luke, Rory and Lorelai.

"Soda for me please" Rory said quietly.

"Uh, a beer please, Richard" Luke said.

"And Lorelai?" Richard asked looking at Lorelai.

"Um just a water please" Lorelai said.

"Again? Are you sure you're not sick?" Emily asked.

_All the questions… _"Well, Mom, I was going to wait until dinner, but I guess I'll tell you guys now… Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

* * *

I suck I know, but it's getting late, and if I'm going to stay on my stupid study schedule I have to get up early, so please make my day and review:)

MEGGAN.


	6. New Plan

"Pregnant…?" Emily slowly repeated.

"Yeah," Lorelai said just as slowly.

The room was agonizingly quiet. Rory was looking back and fourth between her grandparents and Luke and Lorelai, it was a four way-starring contest and none of their reactions were visible.

"What does this mean for your wedding?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"Um, well, we don't know yet" Lorelai said looking at Luke for help.

"We're still getting married" Luke confirmed.

"Well of course you're still getting married, do you think we would let Lorelai have another child out of wedlock?" Emily said.

"Well no… but," Luke answered, even if it was a rhetorical question.

"…But Mom, we don't think we're getting married before… _it_… is born" Lorelai said, pointing at her stomach when she said 'it'.

"Why not?" Emily snapped back.

"Well Mom, the baby will be coming in nine months, and I don't think we can plan a wedding in less than four months" Lorelai said and Luke nodded in agreement. Emily looked outraged.

"Of course not in four months, we'll have the wedding in eight months, that gives you plenty of time afterwards to have _it_." Emily said.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai and I briefly spoke about it and Lorelai said she doesn't want to have a big stomach for the wedding" Luke said politely.

Richard, who had been silent since the announcement spoke up, "Then we will have the wedding in two months, Lorelai will be showing, but not too much. Emily and I will help with the planning because it is such short notice"

"What about the snow?" Rory asked looking over to Lorelai.

"Yeah, we really wanted to have snow for our wedding" Lorelai said.

"That is absurd, you want to have an outdoor wedding in the middle of winter? There is no way, this way, you can have a proper wedding where people don't have to be wearing winter jackets" Emily said.

Lorelai rolled her neck. There is no way she was going to win this. "Mom, Dad, I know you guys want to help, but wouldn't it be easier if we just wait until the baby is born and then have the wedding?"

"Of course not, then you will have a baby and you'll be pre occupied, we are going to have the wedding in two months… that makes it July." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed. "…But… you know what? We'll just pick a date and get back to you" Lorelai said giving in.

"Good, now let's go eat"

* * *

For the first five minutes home the ride was quiet, that is until Lorelai spoke.

"You know what really bugs me?" Lorelai asked to no one in particular, "They didn't even say congratulations, or anything about the baby"

Luke noticed Lorelai was upset and placed a reissuing hand on her knee.

"It just took them by surprise, I'm sure they'll say congrats later" Luke said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said not convinced.

The rest of the ride back to Stars Hollow was silent.

* * *

Short I know, but I'll write more later… please review!

MEGGAN.


	7. Doctor Knows Best

Hey I just read this story because I totally forgot what I wrote so much due to my bad habit of forgetting stories (sorry about how long it's been), and man, I left the chapter off in a really stupid way, anyways, I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers by my lack of reviewing!

* * *

_Doctor Knows Best_

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, early morning. Despite the fact that it was five thirty in the morning, Lorelai and Luke were both wide awake. Lorelai had her head over the toilet and Luke was holding her hair as she threw up.

"I hate you," Lorelai said, as the last wave of morning sickness seemed to stop. She leaned her head back on Luke.

"Sorry," He said softly into her ear. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Luke asked as Lorelai seemed to be slowly falling back to sleep.

"Mm" She responded, half asleep.

Luke picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Do you want anything? Anything to eat…?" Luke asked and Lorelai shot him an evil look as if saying, '_are you kidding me?_'

"So…" Lorelai said as Luke got back into bed. "This must mean I'm four weeks pregnant"

"Four weeks?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah, morning sickness when I was pregnant with Rory started my fourth or fifth week" Lorelai noted and pulled the covers up around her. "So… you're coming today to the appointment with me, right?"

"Of course" Luke said and pulled Lorelai over so her head was resting on his chest. Lorelai smiled and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

At about one o'clock they showed up at the doctors office and sat in the two waiting chairs.

Luke shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, just a little nervous." Luke said.

"Good… I'm not alone"

Luke smiled and so did Lorelai.

"Mrs. Gilmore please" A nurse said.

"Okay, looking at your tests, I'm thinking you're about five weeks pregnant, and we have some more exciting news, you're not only expecting one kid." The doctor said with her clipboard in hand.

Luke and Lorelai, who were sitting on the table, exchanged looks.

"Now it still is early, it is really hard to tell, but we're pretty sure there are two babies."

"Two…" Lorelai repeated not sure where to start.

"Wow…" Luke said wide-eyed.

The nurse excused herself and left the room leaving Luke and Lorelai alone together.

"So, there are two kids"

"Yupp" Luke said.

"You're okay with that right?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm… just wow."

After sitting for a few minutes Luke rapped his arm around Lorelai and brought her closer to him, "I love you so much" He whispered in her ear.

"Good, because me being pregnant with twins mean there are going to be some crazy hormones… just remember you love me" She joked.

"Good advice."

"So…" Lorelai started.

"So…"

"You do realize this means we're getting married, and having two babies in under a year?"

"This is going to be one busy year" Luke agreed and smiled at Lorelai.

* * *

"Twins!" Rory yelled and hugged her mother once her and Luke got home.

"Yeah!" Lorelai squealed.

"No way, that's SO cool" Rory said and then hugged Luke.

"Way" Lorelai said.

"No way!" Rory said louder.

"I feel like we're going around in a circle here kid."

"Ah, I'm so happy!" Rory jumped up again and hugged both Luke and Lorelai.

"Good because if you were upset then I guess they would have to just you know, un-pregnant me"

"It's good to know my opinion means so much" Rory joked.

"So are you guys happy with this?"

"I am… Luke is, we're happy"

"This is great!" Rory said as they sat on the couch together. "Wait, you do realize for your wedding you're going to be twice the size that you were originally going to be."

"No, I'm pretty sure yesterday I was pregnant with twins"

"You know what I mean"

"I know, I guess I just have to get a bigger sized dress, but it's worth it" She smiled.

"So when are you going to tell the town?" Rory asked sitting next to Lorelai.

"I don't know, I guess we could tell them tonight at the town meeting"

"Why does it even matter if they know?" Luke asked, who was sitting on the other side of Lorelai.

"I don't know, I guess they don't actually have to know… we could just tell Sookie and Jackson… and I guess you'd tell Lane," Lorelai said pointing at Rory. "And then we'd have to tell Babette, well cause that's just the neighborly thing to do…"

"Oh just tell the whole town," Luke gave it.

**

* * *

**

I had to get this story up and running again, and I only had twenty minutes, now I know I've already done the whole twin thing, but this time it's gunna be different.

AND- I'm going to stop this story after the twins are born, because I really want to start on my new story which has been in my head for quite a bit now, so Luke and Lorelai are going to get married and have the twins, so maybe two/three more chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Must Be Something More

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, seriously, if I had a cookie, I would give you all a whole freaking chocolate chip… I know I'm in a very generous mood today.

Here is your next chapter.

MEGGAN

**

* * *

**

"Riley and Alexandra?" Rory asked. She and Lorelai were sitting on the couch in their living room reading through the twenty baby name books Rory had gotten from the library.

"Nah, what about Kimberly and Beverly," Rory and Lorelai both said no at the same time.

"This is too hard." Lorelai said and tossed the third book she had looked through, on the floor with the others.

"Why don't we try boy names?" Rory asked picking up another book from the table.

Luke walked into the house carrying two big boxes on top of each other. "Maybe we should just wait until the actual babies are born so then you know the sex and we can name them then."

"Or we could just find out the sex of the babies at one of our appointments, then we could just focus on those names"

"Lorelai, you told me that under no circumstances am I aloud to let you find out what gender they are, I'm not going to cave."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted and looked back in the book. "You know we could just do what the celebrities do, they pick a random item in the room and name their kid after that… Apple, Teddy…"

"Or you guys could pick names that both boys and girls could have, Alex, Sam, Terry…" Rory said.

"We could, although I still don't know who classified Elijah as a boy and a girl name, that's a little creepy for me,"

"I don't mean to but in but where do you want this box?" Luke asked holding up yet another box.

Lorelai was one and a half months pregnant, with the help of the town and Emily and Richard, Luke and Lorelai were getting married a week today, which is a Sunday on July Seventh. Luke had for the most part already moved in, but he was finishing off today.

"Put it up in the attic." Lorelai said vaguely pointing up.

"Okay but it's pretty full, I don't think much more is going to fit up there." Luke said and began ascending the stairs.

"Is it so full the roof is going to cave in a crush us one night?"

"No…" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Stuff it like a turkey baby." Lorelai said and turned back her attention to Rory.

"So everything is done for next week right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes Mom we have it completely under control, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah but I hate not being involved in everything, it sucks"

"You got to pick out your dress, the location, the groom, I think you've had enough say missy." Rory said.

"You're making sure this isn't going to be one of those weddings were the best man suddenly changes the location, and loses the ring and everything goes out of control… right?"

"I promise _Eric Matthews_ will have nothing to do with this wedding Mom," Rory joked. "And anyways, Jess is the best man, we had to practically drag him to the wedding I don't think he's going to partake in drastically changing everything last minute"

"True…" Lorelai said and continued looking through the books.

"So what else are we doing besides looking up baby names?"

"I don't know, check the list," Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom, we totally stopped the list at noon, we have no organizational skills what-so-ever."

"Okay we'll make a new list," Lorelai said and took the notebook Rory was holding and began writing.

"Today we need to… finalize wedding plans, do as little as we can possibly do helping Luke move in…"

"You can check that off your list," Luke said sarcastically as he walked back downstairs.

"Luke this is in no way our fault."

"True," Rory nodded.

"Rory don't side with her,"

"Rory's right. We gave you the opportunity to move in last Saturday when we were actually in the 'moving in mood', but you declined, so in result, you're stuck doing all the work"

"I couldn't get out of work last weekend," Luke defended.

"You couldn't stop work for one day to move into your fiancé, soon to be wife in a week, carrying your babies, love of your life's house." Lorelai said and took in a breath, because she said that whole sentence in one breath.

"I took time off this weekend, I was just too busy last weekend."

"Luke you're digging yourself further and further into the hole" Rory said laughing.

"Luke I'm sorry, but you've done the crime you do the time."

"What crime? I had to work" Luke defended. Lorelai and Rory got off the couch to continue their to do list.

"I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't question your fiancé, soon to be wife in a week, carrying your babies-" Lorelai started but stopped as Luke cut her off.

"Love of my life, yeah, yeah, I get it, now go do your to do list." Luke said

"Bye," Lorelai smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Bye Luke," Rory said as she left the house.

"Yeah, don't have too much fun carrying heavy boxes without us," Lorelai joked and stuck out her tongue as they left the house leaving Luke standing there rolling his eyes.

**((INSERT RANDOM LINE HERE))**

"Wait Lorelai, don't come in!" Sookie shouted after she heard Lorelai and Rory on her front porch.

"Um, okay," Lorelai said and shrugged at Rory.

"Sookie if you and Jackson are in there or something, we can come back in like an hour or something." Lorelai shouted leaning against the door.

"No, just wait a minute," Sookie shouted from somewhere in the house.

As Lorelai shot another worried glance at Rory the door opened and Sookie came out wearing her apron along with chocolate frosting all over her face.

"Oh Sookie if you wanted to give me an early chocolate covered wedding present, you could have just put it in a pan," Lorelai joked looking at Sookie.

"Oh you…" Sookie waved it off. "I was just inside, you know, working on a cake for… you know, a party."

"A party, at the Inn? Don't you usually cook the cakes at the Inn?" Lorelai asked as her and Rory stepped into Sookie's house.

"Oh well, you know, I wanted to give this one the extra personal touch." She said nervously, obviously trying to get Lorelai to stay out of the kitchen and trying to hit for Rory to help her out.

Lorelai seemed to accept this answer and smiled, "Well it smells really great Sook,"

"Oh," Rory said realizing what Sookie was hiding. "But Sookie don't you usually make cakes the night before the party, why are you making it like a week early?" Rory realized she hinted on the date and quickly added, "Just hypothetically speaking of course"

"A week…" Lorelai's eyes widened and she jumped up and down. "Ah!" She squealed. "My wedding cake!" Lorelai smiled and started to run into the kitchen but Rory and Sookie held her back.

"Mom you can't see the cake, you have to wait until next week!"

"No I want to see my cake!" Lorelai whined like she was a five year old.

"Mom no, wait until next week."

"Yeah Lorelai," Sookie said sitting Lorelai down. "That's not even the real cake, I'm starting it later this week."

"So why can't I see it?" Lorelai pouted.

"You are three." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"And I like chocolate," Lorelai said wining.

"Okay I'm going to have to take her away from the chocolate, we just stopped by to make sure you have the food situation under control." Rory said pulling Lorelai towards the door.

"Food situation?" Lorelai asked back to her normal tone.

"Well there was a small, tiny problem with some food I was testing making one of our staff go home sick for a week… but other than that everything's fine, it was apparently just an allergy."

"Some body was out sick for a week?" Lorelai asked wide-eyed. "Sookie, we're inviting eighty people to this wedding, the food has to be perfect."

"Lorelai I'll make sure it's great, don't you have faith in my cooking?"

"I do Sookie," Lorelai said realizing she might have offended Sookie. "It's just I really want everything to be perfect."

"It will Lorelai, just go out with Rory, have a nice relaxing day, all of this stress isn't good for the babies."

"Okay, I'll go… but can I have just one tiny taste please?" Lorelai begged.

"Go Lorelai," She said pushing them both out the door.

Once they started walking on the sidewalk after waving bye to Sookie, they started back on their to do list.

"What's next on our fabulous Sunday list?" Lorelai asked.

"Well we should really plan Bride's week," Rory said.

"But we already have it planned for the most part."

"We have to right it down, come on Mom, do you not remember the birthday week of ninety six? It was all planned out and all we ended up doing was one movie night and a late night Star's Hollow classic toilet paper Taylor's house, because we didn't make a list. Do you want that to happen again?"

"I guess not, although, toilet papering Taylor's house never gets boring, in fact, I think it gets better each time."

"I guess we should add it to the list." Rory said gesturing to the notebook in her hands. Lorelai shrugged and Rory continued. "Okay, how about this? I'm going to stop by at Lanes and say hi to her and the band, and we'll meet at Luke's, three for a late lunch and list making session?"

"It's a date, bye"

**

* * *

**

"Honey I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the house and tripped over some of the boxes in the foyer. "Ow!" She cried out as the got up holding her knee. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Luke appeared.

"Lorelai what are you doing home?"

"Being attacked by cardboard again."

"Are you okay?" He asked and moved a box aside to help Lorelai over to the sofa. They both sat down.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm guessing you're not done unpacking yet?"

"Almost, those were the last ones from the truck, as soon as I stuff them away in the attic, I'll be done."

"Its kind of funny that you're moving in and we're sticking all of your stuff in the closet, are you going to sleep under the stairs _Harry Potter_?"

"It's alright, I have all the things I need, and most of that stuff was packed up in my apartment anyways so it's not like it was stuff I needed." Luke said and let Lorelai lean her head against his shoulder. "So what are you doing home? Don't you and Rory have the whole day planned?"

"Yeah but I thought I would squeeze you in for a few minutes, why don't like seeing me?" Lorelai asked turning her head to face him.

"Frankly, I'm getting sick of you," He joked and she playfully hit him.

"Hey do you think we were crazy for letting everyone help plan this wedding?"

"What do you mean? Without them we would have never been able to get married in under a month."

"True. But still, I think we're crazy, agree?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"Yes, you are crazy." Lorelai laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

They sat for a few seconds in silence before Lorelai said: "I can't believe we're getting married in a week, if last year you were to tell me by the end of this year I'd be married, I'd never believe you."

"Didn't think I would ever propose?" Luke asked smiling.

Lorelai scrunched up her nose, "I don't know, I've never thought as myself as the wife type, I've never actually thought a guy would be willing me officially make me _theirs_, I don't know, I guess it's pretty stupid."

"Yeah it is pretty stupid, only an idiot would not want to make you theirs."

Lorelai blushed and kissed Luke softly.

"I think that the babies in this case made you kind of have an obligation to get married to me." Lorelai said resting her hands on her stomach.

"Keep in mind I did propose to you before I knew that you were pregnant."

Lorelai laughed, "True."

They sat for a few more minutes before Luke felt Lorelai's breathing slow down and get softer, meaning she was falling asleep.

The truth was if someone told Luke he was going to get married he would have laughed in their faces, one, he never thought he would actually get up the courage to ask Lorelai to marry him, two, he didn't actually think she would say yes, and three, he couldn't imagine why she was happy with _him_. '

Maybe it was all in the coffee…

…But then again, she has been coffee-free for two months, so it must be something more.

**

* * *

**

_Hey guys just watched the new episode… it was alight, kind of slow, predictable… but really, the last few seconds bugged me… what Luke said to Lorelai about how things change… ugh, Luke just freaking kiss her already! _

_I don't know, I feel every time I watch Luke on TV he seems like a different person, but at times he's the same Luke we all know and love… eh, what ever, we all have faith. :)_

Review please and make me happy!  
MEGGAN.


	9. AN

Don't hurt me! I'm SO sorry. Really. I have been writing the next chapter (The wedding chapter), and it's already over three thousand words and I'm not even at the reception yet! I'm trying to get it perfect, and I never actually realized how much work it is to write a wedding, I have to pick the music, the vows, the speeches, all that stuff… it's pretty hectic. Anyways. I'm trying to aim to get this up by Friday, as I have already said it's over three thousand words so it's going to be a long chapter, I hope everyone likes it and still reads even with my suck-ish updating skills!

MEGGGGGAN.


	10. Wedding Bells part one

Okay, I'm horrible. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but I've had some problems over the last few months, a couple fractured bones, a dislocated one and a health scare, so sorry! Anyways… I lost this whole chapter when my computer crashed so I had to start again, I'm going to break it down into two chapters and then I'm going to be done as I'm already half way done a new story I'm eager to post! Anyways, sorry again, and I hope you enjoy this short, but hopefully worth the wait, chapter!

My first attempt at a Luke and Lorelai – wedding fan fiction! I hope you guys like it and review to tell me what y'all think!

ME**GG**.

**

* * *

**

Lorelai Gilmore, soon to be Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, was lying on the couch with all the pillows piled around her while she watch 'The Wedding Planner.'  
She was planning on waiting until Rory got home from quote, 'Last minute wedding plans', but it was already twelve forty five in the afternoon, and she already ate the box of pizza on the coffee table so she slapped in a movie.

Rory and Lorelai planned the afternoon out to watch movies together.

Normally, in a state of boredom, she would go to Lukes and bug him, but Luke wanted to do it traditionally, so she couldn't see him (and vise versa) twenty-four hours prier to their wedding. They were getting married at one the next day, so technically she could see Luke for the next fifteen minutes, but by the time she got to the diner, she would have to leave right away.

Damn Luke and his stupid ways of tradition.

She was kind of nervous, but not in the sense that she was going to bolt. She was really excited that by tomorrow night, she was going to be a married woman.

Well, of course she was nervous about the town, her parents, Luke and Rory being in complete control of the wedding, without her input, but she fully trusted Luke and Rory, and she was extremely grateful for what they were doing.

She was completely against the whole idea of having the town plan the wedding, and at first would not even allow a conversation about it, but Luke, being the concerned person he is, didn't want Lorelai to have to stress over planning a wedding while carrying their twins

The only information Lorelai knew about the wedding was it was outside at the Dragonfly, and the reception was inside the Dragonfly. Her dress (which she got to pick out) was white, slimming at the top, and then proofed out at the bottom, covering her baby bump. The bridesmaids, (Sookie, Lane and Liz were wearing summer blue dresses, and Rory (the Maid of honor) matched them in a knee-length blue dress.

She snapped out of her daydream when she heard a car door shut. 'Thank god.' She mumbled to her self-happy that Rory was finally home.

She got off the couch and walked over to the door, with her hands on her small stomach, (something she had been doing since she found out their were babies in there). When she opened the front door she was surprised to see that it was not Rory standing on her front lawn, rather her soon to be husband.

"Hey," He said and put his hand in his pockets avoiding her glance.

"Hey," Lorelai said with a goofy grin as she walked over to where he was standing, in her slippers. She looked at her watch and smiled, they had ten minutes until they couldn't see each other. "What are you doing here?"

Luke sighed and quickly looked at Lorelai, "About tomorrow…" He started.

Lorelai's eyes grew big and her expression changed, thinking Luke was going to leave her at the alter.

"No, no," Luke reassured her when he saw her expression, "I'm going to be there, I'd be a complete idiot to leave you at the alter." He said and took both of her hands in his. "I just need you to know I love you more than anything in the world." He said shyly and Lorelai smiled.

"Do you think I'm going to leave _you_at the alter tomorrow?" Lorelai asked rapping her arms around his neck, and Luke rested his hands on the small of her back.

"No, well… " He said cautiously. "I just want to make sure you know that."

"I do," She whispered, the phrase it's self-having more meaning than what she had meant. "There wont be a 'Runaway Bride Part two'," She confirmed smiling.

"Good," He said matching her smile and he quickly looked down at his watch, "I have to go, I only have five more minutes."

"Don't go," Lorelai whined. "I've grown attached to you mister, and it's your fault." She said and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Wait," She said as he began to turn, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Once they broke apart Luke took his baseball cap off and put it on her head, backwards.

"Hey you two!" Babbette yelled from her porch. "You can't see each other for twenty-four hours! Don't be jinxing it!"

"He was just leaving Babbette," Lorelai yelled and then added softly, "Unfortunately."

"I have to go," He repeated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," Lorelai said, still holding on to his jacket. "Aren't you going to say something cute like, I'll be the one in the Tux? Or I'll see you at the alter?"

"No," Luke said smiling. "Bye," He then placed his hands on her stomach. "Go to bed early tonight, the babies need rest." He kissed her softly and looked at his watch. "Crap, one more minute." He said and walked over to his truck quickly.

Lorelai smiled and put her hands over her eyes in a joking manner.

"Bye crazy lady," Luke said out his window as he pulled away.

Lorelai smiled giddily and went back inside.

**

* * *

**

Lorelai was in her bed starring at the ceiling in her room. She had been in bed for a good two hours, (after being sent by Rory to bed at ten o'clock, apparently by Luke's request). She rolled over and faced the clock, the red numbers read, '12:00am'.

'_This is the last time I'm going to have to do this_,' Lorelai thought to herself. She hated sleeping in the bed by herself. After so long of sleeping with Luke in her bed she couldn't stand sleeping in the cold bed.

Although having the baseball cap on the pillow next to her did help a tad.

After giving up on sleeping, Lorelai crept downstairs to her daughter's room.

"Rory," She said softly nudging her daughter. After no result, she shock her daughter a little harder calling her name.

"What?" Rory mumbled into her pillow rolling over and squinting her eyes at her mother. "What time is it?" She asked and answered her own question when she looked at the clock. "Mom go back to bed, you're getting married today!" She said loudly pulling a pillow over her head.

"I can't Rory." Lorelai said taking the pillow back off.

"What?" She shouted sitting up. "Are you running? Mom you can't run, Luke's perfect for you, he loves you, you love him." She said panicking.

"Rory, chill. I'm not running; I just can't sleep." She said and crawled into bed next to her daughter.

"Why are you wearing his baseball cap to bed?"

"Thought it would help me sleep better" Lorelai said smiled adjusted the backwards baseball cap on her head.

"Nervous?" Rory asked as she closed her eyes again.

"No, not really...well a tad, but I guess that's a normal feeling on your wedding day" Lorelai said, as she got comfortable, taking off the baseball cap and putting in on the nightstand next to her.

"Excited?" Rory asked as her breathing slowed.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Rory?" She asked when she realized Rory wasn't talking.

"Great," She mumbled, but then smiled again remembering she was getting married and slowly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**Lorelai awoke to the sounds of someone getting a drink from the fridge, in her hallway? She opened her eyes to see that she was not in her room, but in Rory's bed. 

Her stomach turned upside down when she looked at the clock (which read 9:00) and realized she was getting married today.

She giddily got out of bed and went in the kitchen to see Rory unpacking food from Luke bags.

"Traitor!" Lorelai shouted and pointed an accusing finger at her daughter, "You went to Luke's!"

Rory almost jumped out of her skin not expecting her Mom to shout.

"Luke came here Mom. He left ten minutes ago" Rory defended and handed her Mom a plate with bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"What if I had been in here? He would have seen me and with his crazy superstitions, he would had sent our marriage to rot hell." Lorelai said and ate a piece of bacon.

"Please Mom." Rory said rolling her eyes. "Luke knows better than you to be up prier to nine on a Saturday… and besides, people don't rot in hell, they burn."

Lorelai faked a hurt gasp, but then shrugged. "He knows me too well." She said ignoring Rory's last input.

Rory sat across from her at the table with a plate of pancakes.

Lorelai smiled and added, "And he takes good care of us,"

"That he does," Rory said as she took a sip of her… COFFEE.

"Let me have some!" Lorelai begged.

"No Mom, Luke said no coffee while you're carrying the twins!" Rory said as she avoided her mother swinging her arms wildly to get the cup.

"Mom Luke loves you and the twins, he said NO coffee."

"Fine. I give up, with protest though." Lorelai said and took the notepad off the table.

"So what do we have to do today?" Lorelai asked.

She and Rory made a complete 'Wedding Day List' over breakfast:

10:15 – Brunch at Sookie's (Bridal party)

11:30 – Nail, hair, make-up appointment in Hartford (Bridal party)

12:30 – Bridal party pictures at The Gilmore's house

2:00 – Lorelai Gilmore becomes Lorelai Gilmore-Danes !!!!!

3:30 – Wedding pictures in the town square

5:00 – reception starts

9:00 – Adult reception starts :)

Once Lorelai and Rory were done breakfast Lorelai reached into the paper Luke's bag to get a napkin, and pulled out a napkin with writing on it.

_I'll be the one in the tux, at the alter. Cute enough for you? _

_Love, _

_Luke. _

Lorelai smiled and giggled a bit before putting the piece of paper in her pocket.

Got to love that man.

**

* * *

**10:15 – Brunch at Sookie's. 

"Mom, come on! We're going to be late for your own brunch!" Rory shouted as she ascended the stairs in search for the reason her mother wasn't downstairs.

When she entered the room her Mom was sitting in the middle of the floor, with her dress on, crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned and sat next to her Mother.

"I'm getting married." Lorelai responded quietly.

Rory smiled quickly and gave her Mom a hug. "In order to get married to have to make it threw the to do list Mom. And right now," She looked down at her watch, "We are five minutes late for YOUR brunch."

Lorelai smiled and whipped her tears away.

"What if Luke's not their today?" Lorelai blubbered.

"Mom, where's this coming from? Of course Luke's going to be there. You were fine this morning, what happened." Rory asked pulling her Mother up so she was standing.

"This!" Lorelai said pointing at her stomach.

"Mom," Rory said with a small smile. "That happened two months ago, I'm pretty sure Luke already knows."

"I know he _knows_," Lorelai said. "But I'm getting bigger each day, and soon I'm not even going to be able to see my feet and I'm going to be huge and he's not going to want to take care of me and I'm going to drive him away." Lorelai said and began hyperventilating.

"Mom stop. This isn't good for the babies and it's defiantly not good for you. Luke loves you Mom. He _loves_ you. He's never going to leave you, Mom he's going to be there today and you guys will get married."

Lorelai smiled and wiped away the last remaining tears. "I'm getting married today." She said and stood up taller. "I'm getting married to a man who I'm so in love with." She said and her smile grew. "The father of my babies, my best friend." Lorelai said.

"You okay now? I don't want you to break into song or anything" Rory asked hugging her mother.

"Yeah, I should change though, I don't want to wreck the dress." Lorelai said looking down.

"I'm going to call Sookie and tell her to bring the food over here, so you have time to clean up, okay?"

"Alright." Lorelai said and began to get changed.

**

* * *

**"I'm here, is she okay?" Sookie asked running through the door, hands flying wildly in the air. 

"She's fine Sookie, she just needed to take a bath, and she'll be down in a sec…" Rory glanced at Sookie and narrowed her eyes, "Where's the food?"

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered." Sookie said sitting down, catching her breath. "Lane and Liz are coming in Liz' car, and your grandma called, she said she was running a little late, something about her crack-induced hair stylist."

"She knows the brunch was moved here right?" Rory asked, and when Sookie didn't answer, "Sookie…"

"I'm on it." Sookie said going into the living room to retrieve the phone.

Rory went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. This day was becoming way more stressful by the minute. There was a knock at the back door and Rory opened the door thinking it was Lane and Liz, but instead, it was freshly shaved Luke.

"Hey Luke… shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding or something?" Rory said smiling looking at the food in his hand.

"Yes, I _was_ supposed to be getting ready, but Sookie came to the diner saying there was some emergency and she couldn't carry the food and run…" He said putting the food on the table. "So what's the emergency?"

"Nothing, Mom just had a little freak out, she's good now though."

Luke went into panic mode, "You sure she's okay? The babies are okay right? She's going to be at the wedding? In once piece?"

"Luke she's fine, relax, I'll take care of her for the next couple hours, I'm giving you a break here. After all, at 2:00 you're stuck with her for life."

"Okay… well I guess I should go, I'll see you later."

"Bye Luke," Rory said with a small wave. "Thanks for the food!"

As Luke left, Lorelai came down the stairs wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans; she stopped suddenly and smelt the kitchen.

"Was Luke here?" Rory smiled and rolled her eyes. _Creepy. _

**

* * *

**11:30 – Nail, hair, make-up appointment in Hartford (Bridal party) 

"Aw Rory you look so pretty!" Lorelai shrieked and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I haven't even gotten my nails and hair and stuff done, I'm just wearing my dress." Rory said gesturing down.

"And who made the dress?" Lorelai asked in a matter of fact tone.

"You did." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"And who made the girl inside the dress?"

"Gross Mom," Rory said walking over the sit in the chair. "Shouldn't you get your dress on?"

"Yeah I'm going." Lorelai said and walked into the change room.

Lane, Liz, Emily and Rory sat in the chairs flipping through magazines and talking, while Lorelai sat in the middle chair watching the curls in her hair get pinned up with flower pins (to match her dress).

"You okay Lorelai?" Lane asked, "You've been kind of quiet."

"Yeah well, welcome to Lorelai without caffeine." Lorelai said rolling her eyes dramatically.

The hairstylist put the clips down and stated, "We do have coffee, it's not the best but it does do the trick."

Lorelai's eyes lit up but all the girls said "No" at the same time, and Rory added, "If she gets coffee my soon to be step-father will never talk to me again."

The hair person did a little laugh and then offered Lorelai a glass of water, which she eagerly accepted, which caused a sigh from Emily.

"Mom you okay over there?"

"Yes I'm fine. You just shouldn't drink too much water or you'll be bloated and wont fit into your dress." Emily said casually, while reading the magazine.

Lorelai took in a big breath and rolled her eyes… yippy.

* * *

The end was kind of weird, but I'm going somewhere with this, go with it please!


End file.
